Fujioka Academy: Arthur's Story
by AugustLynne
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has lived in London is whole life, and now he has to go live with his cousin Alfred in Maryland. (I'm bad at explaining things. Just read to find out! XD) Rated M for later chapters. Rated M means "Mom don't read this!" (Lol, inside jokes!)


**Author's Note:** So, this is a story that I am co-writing with one of my bestest friends (Kiwi Flavored) so read her part of the story too! :D

* * *

I had lived in London my entire life. Until now that is. My parents saved every euro that they earned for five years so they could send me to America to get a better education. When they had enough money they bought my plane ticket and told me that I would be living with my cousin Alfred that lived in Maryland. I would also be attending Fujioka Academy.

My flight left early the next morning, and my cousin was at the airport to greet me. When my plane landed the airport was so crowded that everyone was running into each other. How on earth was I supposed to find him?

"Yo, Artie!" Alfred's loud, obnoxious voice shouted from across the airport while jumping up and down and waving his hands in the air, nearly knocking over an entire Asian family. "Over here, dude!"

I smiled at him even though he looked like a moron. I walked towards him, trying not to get lost in the sea of people. "Ello, Alfred." I said softly, trying not to lose my luggage.

We finally made it out of the airport and I gasped for somewhat clean air, the two of us stayed silent until we reached Alfred's car. I opened the passenger's door to the small red sports car and got in, Alfred entered the driver's seat, cranking up the car and revving the engine loudly.

"So, since its Saturday I figured that we could go out and have some fun before we go to the academy. How does that sound?" My cousin asked, finally breaking the silence as we began to drive away from the airport.

"Sounds great." I said calmly, in hopes that he wasn't going to do something pointless or moronic like drag me around the mall all day.

"Awesome, yo!" He exclaimed. "We'll go to the mall since I have to go there anyways. I have to pick up my besties, Michelle and Lovino. I think you will like them… as long as you don't bore them with your life story that is." Alfred laughed to himself after that last sentence. Why did my cousin have to be such an ass? Damn it, why do we have to go to the mall? Oh, well… Maybe Alfred's friends aren't as obnoxious as he is, or maybe a trip to the mall won't be as awful as I think it'll be.

We sat at the small food court in front of a McDonalds while we waited for Alfred's friends, the air reeked of grease and it made me miss my home… I miss London already. My cousin, for some odd reason thought it would be good for me to meet some of his friends, but they didn't want to go with him to the crowded airport. So he dropped them off at the mall before he left. Alfred munched on cheeseburgers, I lost count at seventeen, and he gawked at every girl that walked by and gave him a second glance. He began asking me weird questions about the random girls that neither of us knew or would probably never see again, and at first I listened and humored him, but after a while I quit paying attention, focusing on my salad. Eventually I drifted off into my own world, thinking about trivial things like if my new school had a music room so I could still practice the piano every day. Maybe I could also pursue my true passion, playing the saxophone. Suddenly my cousin's annoying voice penetrated my peaceful thoughts.

"Artie!" He shouted. "Are you listening bro?" He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes, which may have been cute… had there not been cheeseburger all over his mouth.

"No. I'm sorry, Alfred. What did you say?" I asked, wishing I could go back to my daydream.

Alfred pointed at a young blonde girl, whiping the grease from his face. "Do you think she is hot?"

I looked to the direction my cousin was pointing, and sure enough there was a girl. She was tall and skinny with long blonde hair pulled into pigtails. The girl in question also had pretty blue eyes and glasses that framed her face. She was also protectively holding a stuffed polar bear close to her chest. I decided that even though I wasn't sure if I liked girls or not, that she was pretty cute.

"She's pretty cute, I guess." I admitted, deciding to tell my cousin my honest opinion.

Alfred smiled brightly. "Yo, Michelle!" The blonde girl looked in our direction, her blue eyes almost sparkling as she heard her name called. "Come here! I want you to meet my boring cousin Arthur. He totally thinks you're cute!"

The girl blushed lightly and skipped over to our table and I glared at my cousin. The look on my face said "I hate you so much… and I am NOT boring!"

"Hi, my name is Michelle." She said in a soft, pleasant voice. "It's very nice to meet you, Arthur."

I smiled at her, which made her blush again. "It's nice to meet you too, Michelle… Did Alfred already tell you my name?"

"Hey bastard!" A loud, angry voice shouted in our direction.

Alfred and I turned and looked in the direction that the angry voice came from. "Lovino, dude! What's up, man?" Alfred smiled one of his obnoxious smiles at the strange boy.

"Who the hell is _he_?" Lovino said angrily while pointing at me.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." I said. I wondered why he was so angry… Is he always like this? I sure hope not.

Lovino sat down with us. "I am Lovino Vargas, British bastard." He said, in a slightly less angry tone of voice. He was obviously trying to be nice to me, Alfred must have already told him to play nice.

I looked into Lovino's gorgeous golden green eyes, he was pretty cute too. Damn it, Alfred! Why do your friends have to be so damn cute?! I'm not gay… I'm not gay… oh please don't let me be gay! Lovino looked at his watch and smiled. He looked so much cuter when he smiled. Damn it! I _have _to quit doing that! He's not cute! He's a guy! I am not gay!

"I have to leave soon to go meet up with Antonio at the soccer field. I'm watching him practice today." Lovino said, a slight blush appearing on his face. Damn he is cute, and gay? Damn it! I am not gay! Pull yourself together Arthur. "Do you guys wanna come with me?"

"Sure!" Michelle said excitedly, as if the thought of watching boys play soccer instantly brightened her day. _She must like someone that's on the team_, I thought. "We'll all go!" she added. "Right, Alfred?" She looked to my cousin, pouting at him and her eyes began to water… She was really cute, Alfred didn't stand a chance. I guess out of the four of us he is the only one with a car.

"Right!" Alfred said, and smiled at Michelle, her eyes went back to normal and she smiled brightly. At that moment I realized that my cousin obviously had a thing for this girl.

We walked out of the mall together, well… Michelle skipped. We finally got outside and found Alfred's car. Lovino took the passenger seat, which left Michelle and myself in the very small back seats. We left the parking lot and drove to the large soccer field that was part of Fujioka Academy. Lovino got out of the car and almost immediately ran towards a tall Spanish looking young man. The Spaniard had short, spikey, brown hair and brown eyes… He was cute also. DAMN IT ARTHUR! I… am… NOT… gay! Lovino smiled and hugged the young man tightly while I was ranting to myself about my sexuality.

"Arthur, this is Antonio." Lovino said, nodding in my direction as he hung on to who I am assuming is his boyfriend.

"It's nice to meet you, Arthur." Antonio said softly, and then he looked at Lovino. "Come on, my little tomato. Let's go get something to eat."

Antonio and Lovino talked as they walked off hand in hand. Lovino said something along the lines of "But won't coach be mad at you for skipping practice?" and Antonio responded "Coach doesn't care about me not showing up to practice, he's only like that with Bonnefoy. And if for some reason he gets mad at me, then whatever punishment he decides to give me with me worth it. You are worth the trouble, my little tomato." He smiled and Lovino blushed brightly. Antonio placed a small kiss on Lovino's cheek as they rounded the corner.

_They look cute together._ I thought… does it make me gay if I think other gay couples are cute? I'm going to go with 'no.'

I looked across the field to see a small group of boys standing near one of the soccer goals. Then I looked over at the other end of the parking lot and saw two guys standing there. Antonio came from over there, didn't he? Maybe he knows them. One of them was pale, with white hair and red eyes, he's obviously an albino. The other male had long blonde hair and beautiful bright eyes. Looking at this gorgeous man made my heart beat faster. He looked in my direction, so I averted my gaze. I hope he didn't see me looking at him… Must I keep telling myself I am not gay? Damn why does there have to be so many pretty guys everywhere? Michelle tugged my shirtsleeve and motioned for me to move closer to her. I did so slowly and she whispered into my ear.

"That blonde guy over there is my brother Francis." She said, pointing in his direction, "I wouldn't mess with him if I were you. He sleeps with people like it's his job."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked innocently, not understanding what she meant…

Michelle pulled me close and whispered in my ear again. She explained what she meant and I blushed deeply. _Oh, __**that's **__what she meant…damn… _

"Michelle!" the blonde guy shouted, his voice was so pretty… God damn it Arthur! Stop it! "Come here!" he continued shouting.

"Excuse me." Michelle said politely as she walked towards her brother.

I could tell that they were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, and I'm not good at reading lips, and I don't think I could look at Michelle's brother much longer, because I am not gay that is… yeah that's the reason. I turned and looked at Alfred. Just as I was about to say something to him, Michelle suddenly shouted.

"No Francis! Stay away from Arthur! I want to have at least one friend that you haven't slept with!"

After that a large man, that I assumed was the coach, shouted at Francis and his albino friend, whom he had called Gilbert. He then said that they needed to get their asses over there before he made them run suicides. Michelle slowly walked back to us after her brother ran to everyone else.

"What's a suicide?" I asked Alfred, a confused look on my face.

"It's when you start on the goal line and run to the five yard line and back to the goal line, then to the ten yard line and back, and so-on and so-forth." Alfred explained… he looked so bored.

"Sounds like hell." I responded quickly, Michelle joined us again looking slightly upset.

We then sat in the bleachers and watched the team practice. I didn't even understand why the hell we're here anymore since Lovino left. Weren't we only here so he could watch Antonio? So why the fuck are we still here watching them, shouldn't we have left by now? The thought bothered me, but I guess it doesn't matter too awfully much… I do enjoy watching Francis. The way he ran, and how he would glance in my direction every time he scored a goal made it appear that he was trying to impress me… damn he was cute, I mentally facepalmed myself. I am not gay! Stop thinking about him Arthur! I mean that probably is not the cause anyways. He was probably making sure to see that Michelle saw him. Francis wasn't looking at me, I'm sure of it. He's simply a good soccer player and he is not trying to impress me… I am not gay anyways. Why should it matter to me if he looks in my direction with those… gorgeous blue eyes that shine like the ocean… Damn it Arthur!

"Let's go back to the academy so I can show you around." Alfred said after practice was over, he looked so bored.

We walked from the soccer field to the school. The school is a large, red brick, Victorian style building. It could obviously house several thousand students. After we arrived to the main part of the school, it was only a short walk to the dorm buildings, where mine and Alfred's room was. The room was rather large; it had more than enough room for Alfred and myself. Alfred's side of the room was decorated with little mementos; some from places that I have only read about, like the empire state building and the statue of liberty. His bed is king sized with a soft looking blue comforter crumpled on top of it. Potato chip bags and cheeseburger wrappers littered the floor. I looked over to my side and it was undecorated, and had only a bed that had no sheets or blankets or pillows. Remembering the trash around my cousin's bed, I realized that if Alfred doesn't clean up every once in a while living with him would be absolute hell. I refuse to live in a pig sty, I was raised better, and I was raised to at least act like a gentleman.

"Alfred." I said softly, trying to not let the anger be heard in my voice. "If we're going to be roommates then you have to clean up your side of the room. Okay?"

He groaned, falling onto his trash covered bed. "I don't wanna!"

"I'll buy you cheeseburgers." Maybe this will work … hopefully.

Alfred jumped up immediately started cleaning my side of the room. I smiled to myself. Maybe this would be easier than I thought. My cousin picked up every wrapper on the floor, put away his clothes and even made his bed. He cleaned until his side of the room was spotless… now if only he could keep the room like this.

Alfred jumped up and down sporadically, and shouted. "Cheeseburgers, now! I demand them! You promised!" He then picked up his car keys and ran down the hallway yelling something about cheeseburgers.

I walked out into the hallway and saw a forlorn looking Michelle standing nearby, she looked almost in tears.

"Hey, Michelle. We're going out to get something to eat. Do you want to come with us?" I offered, trying to sound sweet.

"Sure. Sounds great…" She mumbled. I wondered what she was so sad about.

Alfred drove the three of us to McDonalds, I am pretty sure he was speeding the entire time. We made it to the… 'resturant' and we sat in a booth together, Alfred took his place on one side while Michelle and I on the other. My cousin was eating his fifth burger and Michelle was poking at her first one. She hadn't taken a single bite out of it yet.

"What's wrong Michelle, did something happen?" I asked her, trying to look into her eyes… They matched Francis'… damn it.

"I'm such an awful sister!" Michelle cried out, covering her face with her hands. "He was just asking me questions about you and I yelled at him. I yelled at him! I'm awful… I can never look at him again!" tears began to fall from her eyes.

I hugged her tightly, maybe this will comfort her. "It'll be okay Michelle; you'll just have to talk to Francis about it. Just tell him that you didn't mean it and that you're sorry."

She sniffled. "I tried that… I can't even look at him… What am I going to do?"

"Write him a letter?"

Michelle squealed happily, she uncovered her face and the tears seemed to stop right then and there. "That's an amazing idea Arthur! I'll write him a letter!" She smiled and began to eat her food hastily. "By the way Arthur, my brother does sleep with a lot of people, but he's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him. He's a real sweetheart and he knows romance like the back of his hand." Think not gay thoughts Arthur… think not gay thoughts!

After we were done eating we immediately went back to Fujioka Academy. Alfred and I walked into our dorm and he fell onto his bed almost immediately. I went over to my suitcase and picked out a pair of pajama pants and changed into them.

"Hey, Artie." Alfred muttered sleepily. "Since you don't have a blanket you can sleep in my bed with me." Eww.

"No, thanks." I responded as quickly as I could. "I'll just use my jacket as a blanket. We should go shopping tomorrow so I can get a blanket and other things that I need then."

"Alright…" He fell asleep right after that.

I climbed onto my bed and curled up into a ball, using my black jacket as a blanket. It wasn't very warm, but at least I had something to cover up with. Anything is better than sharing a bed with Alfred…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to comment! Comments = love! 3**


End file.
